Por culpa del Wasabi
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Dentro del festival de los faroles en Odaiba pasa un evento poco peculiar por parte de los digielegidos, con un resultado poco usual. (Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8)


**Por culpa del Wasabi**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Dentro del festival de los faroles en Odaiba pasa un evento poco peculiar por parte de los digielegidos, con un resultado poco usual._ _ **(Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8)**_

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Digimon Adventure (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Toei Animation y Bandai._

…

El calendario marca que es el tercer lunes de Julio.

El día del mar ha llegado a Odaiba y como siempre los antiguos niños elegidos están preparados para la celebración en la bahía de la ciudad, al reunirse en el festival de los faroles una vez entrada la noche.

Pero la novedad es que sus compañeros digimons llegarán a la tierra para presenciar con los chicos de la tradición nipona. Para ello se reunieron en casa de Koushiro para ultimar detalles de los kimonos diseñados por Sora y Mimi para la ocasión.

—Muy buena elección, Sora. Me queda a la perfección—dijo Tai al verse en el espejo luego de probarse la prenda, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara petrificada al observar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Eh?, Si…te queda bien, Tai—reaccionó una sonrojada portadora de la amistad volviendo a la normalidad después de quedarse en una pausa eterna.

—Falta que nuestros digimons lleguen en cuestión de minutos—intervino el portador del conocimiento tras ultimar detalles en su portátil para la conexión entre el mundo digital. En un solo click, el grupo encabezado por Agumon realiza una escala a la tierra para compartir una vez mas con sus amigos de antaño.

—¡Tai! —gritaba de felicidad el dinosaurio amarillo al ver nuevamente al portador del valor.

—¡Sora!, cuanto tiempo... —decía Piyomon al abrazar a la pelirroja con sus alas.

Y así, cada uno de los jóvenes se reencontraba con sus respectivos monstruos digitales.

—No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero quiero señalar un pequeño detalle…—empezaba a tomar la palabra Jyou sin despegarse de Gomamon en su hombro—Va a venir tanta gente al festival, ¿Cómo haremos para que nuestros digimons no sean descubiertos?

—¡Es muy fácil!—habló Mimi—Sora y yo diseñamos unos ocho kimonos para cada uno.

—Además, conseguí unas pelucas y kasas (1) para cubrir su aspecto—siguió Hikari al enseñar una caja de los mencionados elementos al alcance de los digimons y poder estar in fraganti.

Tras realizar los últimos toques por parte de las chicas, finalmente lograron que sus compañeros se diferencien de cualquier persona local para asistir al festival.

—¡Listo!, Ahora véanse al espejo y digan que les parece ese nuevo aspecto —dijo la portadora de la pureza al sacar uno del bolso para que los pequeños monstruos se fijasen detenidamente.

—¡Rayos! Ahora somos diferentes —Exclamaba con asombro Patamon mientras que sus compañeros quedaron maravillados con el cambio de apariencia.

—Muy bien, asunto arreglado. ¡Ahora sí, vamos al festival! —ordenó el castaño.

Y así todos salían para tomar el camino a la Playa Kaihin (2) y tomar rienda suelta a la diversión.

…

El grupo de los antiguos digielegidos entraron sin problemas a la playa, al igual que sus compañeros digimons argumentando de que son menores de cinco años logrando ahorrar la entrada de cada uno.

El festival de los farolillos iniciaba. Todo un derroche de danza, música, comida y juegos bajo el manto nocturno.

Los monstruos digitales quedaron maravillados por la cantidad de faroles blancos colgados en los techos y la alegría que reinaba entre los presentes.

—Muy bien…¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?—indicaba Yamato a los demás chicos para esparcirse en los numerosos lugares que ofrecía el festival.

—Palmon y yo vamos a esos juegos—Señalaba Mimi a lo lejos unos puestos con una variedad de premios.

—¿No quieres ir, Yamato? —decía Gabumon mientras lo jalaba del brazo como un niño travieso con su padre, haciendo que el rostro del portador de la amistad se ponga más rojo que un tomate.

—Este…bueno. No hay problema…—Dijo Yamato aparentando un poco de indiferencia, aunque en el fondo quería divertirse un poco con la castaña.

—Koushiro y yo acompañaremos Gomamon y Tentomon a ver este bunraku (3). La historia se ve interesante—señalaba el peliazul con poco interés, pero tenía que acompañarlos por lo entretenidos que se encontraban frente a las marionetas artesanales.

—¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano!, ¿Nos das permiso para ir con Takeru a los juegos mecánicos?—señalaba Hikari a su hermano mayor la sección de atracciones frente al mar.

—Está bien, vamos a ir—exclamó el castaño con un poco de inseguridad en él, puesto que era muy celoso en el bienestar de la portadora de la esperanza y a veces tenía una mala espina en cuanto al pequeño rubio que últimamente han estado cercanos.—Sora, ¿No te molestaría que tú y Piyomon…?

—¡Claro, desde luego que sí!...—reaccionaba alegre la portadora del amor, pero se dio cuenta de su reacción frente a su mejor amigo y los demás acompañantes, por lo que aparentó normalidad con una sonrisa—¡Ejem!. Por supuesto que sí, Tai.

…

Acto seguido, los cuatro chicos junto a Agumon, Piyomon, Patamon y Gatomon subieron a las tazas locas, donde Hikari y Takeru ocuparon una mientras que Tai y Sora en frente junto a sus respectivos digimons.

Y así, el juego mecánico empezó a activarse. Todos los jóvenes reían y disfrutaban el giro y el choque de las tazas, pero algo particular ocurría en una de ellas.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Tai? —preguntaba la portadora del amor estando más cerca de su mejor amigo debido a la cantidad de ruido que había.

—Así es—se sinceraba el castaño con alegría, logrando dispersar los celos de hermano mayor por sobre la pequeña Hikari que se hallaba al otro lado junto a sus amigos.

—¿Oye Tai?, Sientes algo distinto en ese momento —cambió de tema la pelirroja.

—Así es…—exclamó con emoción Tai.

—Tai…sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto Sora, ¿Por qué lo dudas? —replicó el portador del valor sin comprender el trasfondo de esa conversación.

—Porque….yo….quería decirte algo importante…—La pelirroja luchaba internamente para revelar su secreto mejor guardado cuando de pronto una voz conocida de ambos la interrumpió.

—¡Tai!, ¡Sora!, Ya no quiero continuar —Se quejaba un mareado Agumon del juego, no podía soportar un segundo más en este juego.

—Muy bien, con eso es suficiente —exclamaba el castaño para después salir de las tazas una vez que las máquinas parasen. En cuanto a la pelirroja, se maldecía por si misma al dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro.

Al notar en su mejor amiga un poco de tristeza en su rostro, Tai se sentía muy culpable en arruinar una velada tan relevante para ella.

—Oye…si quieres…vamos a comer sushi… —decía el portador del valor con la intención de arreglar una magnifica noche como esa.

No hubo respuesta de ella. Se dio la vuelta frente a él con una enorme sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujetó de su brazo y corrió con dirección hacia el restaurante más cercano, mientras Agumon y Piyomon corrían lo más fuerte con tal de igualar el paso de sus compañeros.

…

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, donde el ambiente era alegre y cordial en esos momentos de festival. Tai, Sora y sus digimons se sentaron en la barra para seleccionar a su gusto.

—¿Cuál quieres, Sora?—el castaño hace el honor de que la pelirroja escoja para todos.

—Veamos… —la portadora del amor estaba muy indecisa, hasta que . —¿Empezamos con Makizushi(4)?

—¡Excelente decisión! —dio su aprobación Tai.

—¿Qué dicen chicos?, ¿Quieren probar sushi?—preguntó la pelirroja a Agumon y Piyomon como toda madre a sus hijos.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondieron al unísono ambos monstruos digitales.

Y así, el cuarteto disfrutó aquella delicia nipona mientras conversaban un buen rato.

—Oye Tai, ¿Qué es eso? —señalaba el pequeño dinosaurio aquel recipiente que contenía una pasta verde.

—Es Wasabi, Agumon—respondió el castaño después de mojar su sushi con salsa de soja —Te recomiendo que no comas grandes cantidades.

—Vamos Tai, sólo será un poco…—le suplicaba con tono infantil Agumon, pero no hubo respuesta ya que hablaba con Sora y no era momento de molestarlos.

—No me esperaría de que una noche así terminara de esa manera—decía la portadora del amor a su mejor amigo.

—Así es, fue una noche muy loca…—respondió el joven con un poco de preocupación en su rostro después del último bocado de su sushi.

—¿Sigues preocupado porque Hikari está con Takeru?

—Para serte franco, un poco.

—No te preocupes, apenas son unos chicos. No hay problema el que sean tan buenos amigos y falta bastante para que ambos maduren—decía Sora su punto de vista, logrando calmar a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno…si tú le dices… —respondió un Tai convencido por su explicación.

—Este…¿Sabes Tai?...—Nuevamente la pelirroja se sonrojaba intentando liberar su secreto frente al amigo de toda su vida—Yo quería contarte algo importante...

—Desde luego, es el momento de que lo digas sin problema alguno —dijo el portador del valor.

—Somos los mejores amigos desde que éramos pequeños…¿No?—continuó interrogando la portadora del amor con una mirada repleta de esperanza.

—Por supuesto que sí...—respondió el castaño sin comprender el motivo de esa conversación casual.

…

Mientras tanto, Agumon comía a toda prisa su porción después de mojarlos con wasabi.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo Tai? —le reprendía Piyomon con mucha preocupación.

—No sé en qué podría afectarme —dijo el dinosaurio amarillo sin darle importancia a las advertencias de la ave rosa.

—Entonces…¿Lo harás?

—Desde luego —Posteriormente, probó el manjar con el condimento verde. Al principio, le supo muy agradable y resistente aunque sigue dudando porqué a los humanos tienen restricciones. Luego dejó de tragar cuando sintió lo que parecía ser un malestar en su estómago, dirigiéndose al tocador.

—Te lo dije y no hiciste caso. Es la peor idea del mundo que hayas tenido—lo reprimió Piyomon, quien la seguía al lugar.

…

—Quiero decirte que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, así que debo serte franca...—dijo decidida la pelirroja dejando atrás su cobardía y tartamudez para hablar claro.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿A qué se debe?—preguntó extrañado Tai.

—Pues yo quiero decirte que…

—¡FUEGO! —gritaba uno de los presentes con mucho nerviosismo junto a varios que corrían espantados de los servicios sanitarios.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Tai.

—No lo sé, vamos a verlo—dijo Sora quien todavía se reprimía por aquella interrupción.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver salir dentro del lugar una cantidad de flamas anaranjadas en el techo. Sólo había una explicación para una situación como esa.

—¡Tai!, ¡Sora! ¡Por fin llegan!—exclamaba una Piyomon cargada de preocupación, siendo abrazada por la pelirroja —Agumon se puso muy mal por lo que no respondió lanzando flamas bebé a los alrededores.

Los jóvenes quedaron atónicos por el inocente pero gran estrago que causó el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo dentro del restaurante.

—Agumon, te he dicho que no usaras mucho wasabi —le regañó el castaño como todo padre a su hijo.

—Lo siento mucho Tai…la verdad sabía muy bien el wasabi, pero después las flamas bebés salieron de control—justificó el digimon con absoluta franqueza.

Mientras tanto, una unidad de bomberos llegó al lugar para apaciguar el conato de incendio que está amenazando al restaurante especial siendo apagado en el acto.

—¿No saben quién fue el responsable de esto?—interrogaba con mucha furia el propietario del lugar, provocando que casi todos los participantes observaran al cuarteto.

—¡Ejem!...—decía el portador del valor con vergüenza en su rostro por la presión múltiple—¿Cuánto ascienden los costos del lugar?

Poco a poco se acercaba la multitud hacia ellos con una mirada matadora en cada uno que aterraba a los chicos y sus digimons que retrocedían sus pasos con tal de salir.

Tai, Sora, Agumon y Piyomon corrieron con mucho esfuerzo para evitar que los iracundos tipos acabasen con ellos.

Entre los testigos que veían aquella escena inusual, se encontraban Mimi y Yamato que salían bien abrazados entre muñecos de felpa y juguetes ganados en los juegos.

—¿Ahora que les pasó a Tai y Sora?—empezaba a comentar la castaña.

—No lo sé…presiento que uno de ellos se metió en problemas—dijo con tono calculador el portador de la amistad.

Pero aun así, fue un festival de los farolillos para recordar en cada uno de ellos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _(1) Kasa se refiere a un sombrero tradicional japonés hecho totalmente de bambú._

 _(2) Playa ubicada en Odaiba, Japón_

 _(3) Se le conoce al milenario teatro de marionetas nipón._

 _(4) O sushi en rollos relleno con verduras y pescado cubierto con algas nori secas._

…

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, al igual que haberlo escrito, no olviden dejar sus comentarios._

 _¡Arigato!._


End file.
